Hellvisage
History Early Life Stefano is the son of Nina and Kade Herveaux. He was born in Queens New York on March 5th, 2001. His family was a coven of witches along with Nina's. When his mother and father married their families unified their powers and became stronger as a whole. Their family created rules far as a coven and family. Their first rule was that they're a coven before they're a family, the family is always last. The coven comes first. They realized that when they unified their coven, it found a way of nature restoring their power. After Nina became pregnant she had two twins, a boy, and a girl. Nyra and Kyle. Together the children had equal power to the coven alone and this was a surprise to the coven. When they were old enough, they were given two choices by the coven. They were to either marry at the same time when they turn sixteen to unify the power of the coven again to become stronger and plan their children's birth through a mystical ceremony. Or unify their power with their twin. The two decided to unify their power when they turned the age seventeen. The coven's power became greater through the twins, and they removed their option of giving a choice to the twins. Secrets With Lies Though after the birth of both Nyra and Kyle, they had another child. It was a baby girl, and they named her Sarah. They hid the birth of the child from the coven, Nina was worried they might harm the child for not being a set of twins instead of just one baby. She made a hard choice and decided to give her child to a good friend who also happened to be a witch, Shiela Bennett. Shiela had doubts at first, but she took Sarah in because Nina was a long time friend of hers. Natures Mistake They had triplets a year apart from Sarah and they thought nature tried to find a way of fixing a mistake, but it only created another. Nina and Kade had three more children who were two boys and a girl. Stefano, Lyla, and Ricardo. They tried teaching the children magic, but Stefano wasn't catching on as easy as his sister. When they found out the child didn't have any magic the coven hadn't know what to do with him. Unlike Stefano, his brother had magic but his magic seemed unnatural to the coven. He was able to drain the magic of another witch. Lyla's magic was normal and was the only thing the coven could think of. The coven became ashamed of the two children, though as time passed it seemed Stefano's power began to show, though not as a witch. The coven named Stefano a "Humage" and didn't refer to him as a witch. They called Ricardo a "Siphon". Though Stefano wasn't completely powerless, the coven liked him more than they did his brother. They often seemed to ignore Ricardo's very existence. Ricardo grew vengeful and hateful towards his coven and family. The relationship he has with his brother and sister is of pure jealousy. Kade and Nina felt that of all their children, they could trust Stefano the must, unlike both Lily and Ricardo, he was more honest and loyal. Lily was more honest towards her coven rather than her own family, due to the fact that 'the coven comes first'. Kade and Nina told Stefano of Sarah and what happened to her, and why. They knew it was a lot to put on him but made him promise not to tell anyone, and he promised he wouldn't. As time past Kade begin to worry that the coven would shun them if they didn't find a way to fix what was happening and restore power to their coven. And Nina did, she introduced an idea that served as perfect and they agreed. When Ricardo and Lily turned sixteen they began their ceremony. This made Stefano feel left out, and like a freak. He decided not to go and since he wasn't an actual witch, the coven allowed him to not take part, but he instead watched from his room window. The idea was for Ricardo to siphon enough of Lily's magic in order to merge their power and restore it to the coven, in which was a perfect planning until Ricardo continued to siphon her magic, and didn't stop. The coven didn't realize this until Lily's body was on the ground and lifeless. Stefano watched it happen from his window. Ricardo hadn't stopped there though, with the magic he had siphoned he used it to telekinetically combust the brains of the entire coven, killing them with just one gesture. Left alive were only his mother, father, and eldest brother and sister. He assumed Stefano was among the witches that died. But Stefano continued to watch from his window. Ricardo took a knife and slashed his mother's throat open, and used the same knife to pierce it through his sister's heart. He let his father and older brother run, and the ran inside of their house. He knew they were hiding, but used his magic to find them. He found his oldest brother in their basement and began to siphon his magic. Stefano and Kade heard his screams, and they both ran down the stairs. Kade saw him, and took him by his arm and decided to run for the door. But they heard Ricardo coming. They attempted to open the door, but it was sealed off by his magic. Kade demanded Stefano to hide, and he did. He watched while Ricardo slashed the knife across Kade's chest, and then stabbed it into his stomach. Kyle returned, and he was still alive, but he saw his father bleeding on the floor. He wanted to help him, but couldn't. He used what magic he had left and cloaked his father, and Ricardo had returned by then. He stabbed Kyle in his back but he didn't stop there, he walked away and then returned with an ax. He used the ax and wedged it into Kyle's head several times while humming. Stefano was hiding under the table while blood splattered across his face, but he didn't dare to move. He just stayed there with his hand hovered over his mouth to prevent himself from being heard. The door had sounded, and he knew Ricardo was gone. But he still didn't move from that spot. He didn't know how long he was there under that table, but he waited until he was sure Ricardo wouldn't come back and called the cops. He didn't know how he would explain what happened but he didn't feel that safe either. Something New Months went by and Stefano along with his alive father had now lived Manhattan, New York. He remembered his parents telling him of a sister he had time before they died. He asked Kade if they could find her, and being hesitant at first Kade agreed but he decided that Stefano could find her on his own. Horror struck loose when his brother found him and his father in their apartment in Manhattan. He was attacked and was ready to kill Stefano until his dad stopped him. He told him that they both had a sister and that she was strong and alive, and he said he'd give him her location if he leaves Stefano unharmed. When he let him go, he made him back away and he then revealed Sarah's location to Ricardo. After this happened, he hated his father for it and decided to leave. He left to find Sarah and stop Ricardo before he hurt her. Appearance * Hair: His hair is left unstyled, sometimes and rough. He has his hair cut at the sides, and sometimes let it grow out to a longer length. * Wardrobe: He usually wears leather jackets or leather coats with dark shirts and jeans. As "Imager" he is in his suit which consists of a dark leather coat and his suit with black gloves, with holes at the fingertips. * Aliases: He has a black leather jacket with his suit on as "Hellvisage". * Face: He has little to no facial hair, and when he lets it grow out he usually trims it. Relationships Family * Friends * Enemies * Personality Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Stefano never developed powers far as being a witch, but his powers did manifest in others ways. He is able to create seemingly illusions, but they're not. He can spill fears into reality, and weave them with his mind. He is able to mimic the abilities of others and alter the powers he mimics, and weave them as well. He refers to his ability as "Hellvisage" which also encouraged his codename. He can let his subconscious spill into the real world, causing various effects, as if it were both probability, and animation. He can transform reality and interact with it. Though this is similar to reality warping, it's not the same. He is able to manipulate reality as well, but it falls into line with his other abilities. He can block telepaths from entering his mind, although he is able to push through the mental block in the minds of others and cause things to happen to them. Though he's not breaching the mental walls, he's only finding a way to "pass through" them. He is also able to shield himself from empaths, and other psychics although not completely immune he can block himself and his feelings from being detected. His ability is a combination of multiple powers at once. He is also able to manipulate matter on a molecular level. His mind is like an entirely new world, and his creativity and emotion is what drives his abilities. He is able to create images of what he wants people to see, and sometimes it seems as if he's unreal himself. He is able to manipulate the weather to a degree and cause disastrous things to happen, and he is even able to cause the ground to quake and split. * Hellvisage: When using his abilities a mist like a shadow escapes from the center of his head and spreads around quickly, coating everything in darkness and creating an entire new world.